


Baking is                                         Pretty Sexual

by Megalton68



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is just a hoe help him, Alex is too precious for this world, Baking, Boyfriends baking together after a hard day, But lots of talk about it, Check out my friend Rubys account Burrcules25 also, Eclairs, Flour spilling, Jefferson's cane is probably super painful to get hit w/, Laf is amazing at baking but Alex sucks, Laf is just such a queen, M/M, Modern AU, Much talk of sex, She helped me partially come up w/ this idea, g a y, no real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalton68/pseuds/Megalton68
Summary: Alexander has a hard day at work, and comes home to do some quality baking with Lafayette.Also (I'm putting this in the summary cause why not?) thank my good friendo known as Burrcules25 y'all should check her out,, anyways,, ty for being there as I made pasta and talking to me.If I was making pasta alone I would never had thought up this amazing idea, because we were talking about.Thank you Ruby for you great help.





	Baking is                                         Pretty Sexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burrcules25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrcules25/gifts).



> Lord and saviour Jesus Christ, I send my sincerest apologies to you for writing this.  
> But I will never forget it and YOU CAN'T STOP ME I LOVE THIS

"Laf, I'm home!" Alexander called as he entered the apartment.  
His day was pretty terrible, and he was looking forward to doing nothing but coming home and cuddling or something.  
Of course, he knew that wouldn't be happening when he saw Laf come out of the kitchen in an apron.  
"Chéri! How was your day?" He asked, kissing Alex on the cheek.  
"Wonderful," He said sarcastically.  
Lafayette frowned.  
"Oh, tell me about it," He said.  
"Well, FIRST of all, Jefferson can shove that stupid cane all the way up his pretty little ass! I mean who in the fucking world would hit someone with that?! Isn't it made of, like, I dunno, something you shouldn't hit people with?!" Alex shouted, as he continued to vent. 

Lafayette listened for a few minutes, before putting his finger up over Alex's mouth.  
"Chéri, shh, I know what will help,"  
He said slowly, getting up and walking Alex to the kitchen.  
"Are we having sex on the kitchen floor?" Alex asked hopefully, "Cause as hot as that would be, it'd also be super uncomfortable."  
"Non," Lafayette said.  
"Baking!" He exclaimed.  
Alex stared for a minute before he smiled a little.  
Lafayette placed a kiss on his lips before smirking.  
"See, I knew you had a soft spot  
for baking," He said. "Go get changed," He ordered.  
Alexander nodded and went upstairs to change. 

When he came back down, he saw Laf looking through a cookbook.  
"So, what'd you fine? What're we making?" Alex asked, looking at the page Lafayette and stopped on.  
"Éclairs," He said.  
"Ohh, yeah yeah those things,"  
Alex nodded.  
"The real ones, not your awful American ones," Laf said in disgust.  
"Hey, I'm not even from here!" Alex defended.  
"Aw, I know. Now, I need you to grab some things," Lafayette said.  
"Sure, what?" Alex asked.  
"Water, butter, flour, salt, and four eggs," Laf instructed.  
"What, no sugar?" Alex asked.  
He certainly didn't like to waste things like sugar, but that didn't mean he didn't have a sweet tooth.  
"Of course not. The sweetness comes from the filling and coating," Lafayette said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Alex rolled his eyes and got up onto the step stool to reach the cupboards.  
"Okay, flour, an-" Alex began before he tripped backwards, the flour bag still in his hands. 

"Alexander!" Lafayette laughed, rushing over to him.  
"It's not funny," Alex pouted, covered in flour. His day had gone from bad to worse.  
"It's pretty funny, chéri," Lafayette said as he picked up the flour bag as the savoured flour. He placed them on the counter, and then picked Alex up and carried him over to the sink.  
He got a cup of water and looked at Alex.  
"Close your eyes," He instructed, which Alex did.  
Lafayette threw the glass of water in Alexander's face, who opened his eyes immediately.  
"Laf, what the hell?!" Alex asked, but he couldn't help but smile.  
"See, you're all better now. C'mon let's make these," Lafayette said.  
"Whatever," Alex nodded, letting Laf get the rest of the ingredients. 

After they got them, they began to add them in one by one.  
"Okay, I'm carrying melted butter!! Do you trust me?" Alex asked as he walked slowly, holding the burning hot pot filled with melted butter.  
"Non, but I need to keep mixing. Pour it in," Laf said.  
Alex obeyed, adding the butter to the mixture. 

"Okay, let's crack the eggs," Lafayette said.  
"Baking terms sound super sexual," Alex giggled.  
"Oh, grow up," Laf smiled, as he got the eggs from the fridge.  
He began to crack them perfectly into the bowl with one hand, then glanced at Alex who gave him puppy dog eyes.  
"Baby, I don't trust you with egg-cracking. It's a serious process," Lafayette said apologetically.  
"Please?? Just one??" Alex begged.  
Lafayette rolled his eyes and handed Alex an egg.  
"Fine," He said.  
"Yayy, thank you," Alex smiled, walking over to the bowl with his egg.  
He smashed it on the side of the bowl, and it broke open, nasty egg getting all over the sides, along with the shell.  
"It broke, can I try again?" Alex asked Laf, who just handed him another.  
After Alex attempted this 5 times (it was a good thing they had so many eggs), he eventually was able to properly crack it in, leaving no shell.

"Good job," Laf smiled, as he mixed the eggs in.  
"What now?" Alex asked.  
"We fill the piping bags," Lafayette explained, grabbing the piping bags.  
He loaded one of them and looked at Alex.  
"You cut a hole at the end. The mixture comes out through it," He explained.  
"God, baking is actually SO fucking sexual sounding! 'The mixture comes out through it?' Like actual totally something people have said in bed before," Alex laughed.  
"Real mature," Lafayette smiled as he cut the tip.  
"Okay," He said, carefully placing on a piping tip and piping a beautifully shaped Éclair.  
After he did a few, Alexander grabbed it out of his hands.  
"My turn," He said, getting flour all over the bag (he was still covered in flour, besides his face and a bit of his neck).  
"Okay..?" Lafayette said cautiously, watching Alex pipe a few sloppy Éclairs.  
After a few minutes, he finished and Lafayette put them in the oven.  
They finished making the filling, and the ganache (pretty sure you can use ganache in Éclairs right?). 

"They're done! Done!!" Alex screamed frantically when the timer went off.  
"Mmhmm," Laf replied calmly, removing the pan from the oven.  
"They look so pretty," Alex mumbled, staring at them.  
Lafayette laughed a little at how Alex's had turned out, all weird and not really oblong like they should be.  
Alexander seemed happy, though, and that was what mattered. 

They waited for a few minutes before Lafayette decided they were cool enough to finish.  
"Okay, let's put the cream stuff in and then dip them in the chocolate stuff," Alex said.  
Lafayette smiled and loaded two piping bags with their filling.  
"Here, we can do it together," He said, handing on to Alex who gladly accepted and began to fill them right away. His own masterpieces, of course. Lafayette stuck to making the nice ones look nice, and letting Alex so whatever with the "bad" ones.  
"Fuck, this actually seems so sexual though, like we're shoving a hard tip inside of something shaped like a dick, filling it up, and then removing it. What isn't sexual about that?" Alex asked.  
"I think this is just your way of hinting you want sex after this," Laf smirked.  
Alexander shrugged.  
"Kinda," He said, "But it's also super accurate." 

"Okay, now that's done, time for the ganache!" Lafayette said cheerily, grabbing the bowl of ganache.  
"Like this," He said to Alex, demonstrating on one.  
"Ooh," Alex said, trying one of his own. In comparison between the ones Lafayette had made and the ones Alexander had made, there was a giant gap in between.  
When they finally finished them, Alexander grabbed a serving plate and began to place them beautifully on the plate. 

"Well, they're done," Lafayette said.  
"Can we try one??" Alex asked.  
Laf smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, I'll try one of yours you try one of mine," Alex suggested, grabbing one of Laf's beauties.  
"Alright," Lafayette agreed, taking one of Alex's messes.  
They both tried it and then switched and tried their own.  
Lafayette decided his were better and had more class, and Alexander decided class was stupid, and his were amazing. 

"Well, now that that's over with," Alex said dragging Lafayette into the bedroom.  
"We're having sex," Alex said flatly, causing Lafayette to laugh.  
"Okay," He laughed, as they climbed onto the bed.  
Alexander decided this day wasn't going to end horribly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> H A H A H AHA HAHAHA  
> BET Y'ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GET TO READ SOME QUALITY SMUT WELL GUESS WHAT YOU WERE WRONG


End file.
